Warriors: A New Era
by partysmiley3636
Summary: As Bramblestar gets used to his leadership, his relationship with Squirrelflight and a vague prophecy from Firestar lead his paws onto a different path. Please R&R, I hope you like it! I do not own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do.


**My First Story! Hope you enjoy it! Remember, partysmiley3636 does not own Warriors!**

Bramblestar and Jayfeather arrived at the Moonpool just before moonhigh. Although both cats were weary, they agreed that getting Bramblestar's nine lives was of highest priority. Leafpool had returned to her original post as medicine cat and was tending to the many injuries. Jayfeather told Bramblestar to take a drink of the sacred water of the Moonpool, and as he did, he fell into a deep sleep. Bramblestar opened his eyes to a shining clearing with glittering ranks of StarClan warriors before him. With a leap of joy, he saw that the casualties of the recent Dark Forest battle had made it safely to StarClan. Bramblestar watched nine cats pad forward to form a line. The first cat rose to her paws.

"Mother!" Bramblestar exclaimed. Goldenflower bounded forward, looking proud and noble once more.

"With this life I give you love. Remember that you should always love your Clanmates like a mother for her kits and that everyone deserves a second chance. I never stopped loving Tigerstar, even though he was a traitor, and I still think you love Squirrelflight.

Goldenflower touched her nose to Bramblestar's forehead, and immediately a glowing warmth filled Bramblestar's body, followed by a jolt of pain and sorrow. Bramblestar opened his eyes and watched a very familiar face emerge from the line of StarClan cats. Grief washed over Bramblestar as he remembered the quest from back in the old forest when the silver cat, Feathertail saved the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth. Now here she was, standing in front of him, the companion he had lost before the Great Journey. Feathertail touched her pink nose to Bramblestar's forehead, giving a life for happiness.

"The happiest time of my life was when we traveled to the mountains together, with Crowfeather." Feathertail meowed. Bramblestar's second life flowed into him, filling him with what he perceived to be pure joy. Feathertail bounded back to the StarClan crowd, sitting next to her mother, Silverstream. She was replaced by the black she-cat he once thought was his daughter, Hollyleaf.

"With this life I give you faith. Always believe in yourself, your Clan, and the warrior code," Hollyleaf said with an intensity in her voice far beyond her years. She rose up onto her toes to touch her nose to Brambleclaw's forehead. A tremendous weight pressed on top of Bramblestar, but he could not yowl out to Hollyleaf. As she padded away, she glared at the next cat in line, Ashfur. Bramblestar stifled a mrrrow of amusement.

Ashfur, looking like my best friend from my youth, padded forward. As he gave Bramblestar his fourth life, terrible darkness and pain engulfed him, and he was suddenly afraid that he would die and leave ThunderClan without a leader.

"With this life I give you mercy. Remember that killing is never the answer to any battle. Learn from my mistakes, and never kill another cat for revenge. I paid with my life when I threatened to kill Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Farewell, my friend, and continue to love Squirrelflight. She was not right for me, but you two have an unbreakable bond. I hope you forgive me."Ashfur dipped his head to Bramblestar and disappeared from sight.

"Of course I do!" Bramblestar exclaimed. "We will never let a she-cat get between us again. Swiftpaw, his half-brother, padded up to Bramblestar, his amber eyes sparkling.

"With this life I give you foresight and fairness. Use it well in considering the future of your clan, unlike I did, and also to treat every member of your clan equally, from kit to queen to elder." The small to reached up to give the life. Bramblestar could clearly see two paths: one which led to his whole clan being destroyed, and the other path making ThunderClan the greatest clan in the forest. Bramblestar lifted his eyes, and saw a cat emerge confidently from the shadow of a oak tree. A tremendous white warrior, his huge muscles rippling in his hind legs and head made his way up to the new leader.

"I am Whitestorm," he rumbled. "Thank you for avenging my death." With this life I give you courage. With it, you will be fearless in battle." A jolt of hot, searing fire burned through Bramblestar and claws tore at him from every direction. He nearly fell to the ground in agony, but he righted himself and took a deep breath. The scent overpowering all others in his nostrils was one he associated with acrid smoke and blazing flames. A medicine cat with matted gray fur and a broad face. Staring at him was Yellowfang, a medicine cat with matted gray fur and a broad face who used to be ShadowClan.

"With this life I give you open-mindedness and acceptance. StarClan has set a special path out for you. You are destined to be a great leader, like it was my destiny to be medicine cat of ThunderClan." Yellowfang rasped. Bramblestar felt an invisible force pushing on his paws and guiding his path.

"Thank you, StarClan." Bramblestar murmured. A fluffy gray gray she-cat limped forward. Cinderpelt had been medicine cat when Bramblestar was an apprentice and was killed saving Sorreltail. She gave Bramblestar a life for acceptance for your destiny. Suddenly, a great booming erupted from the skies and the limp body of a tortoiseshell and white cat fell. Her throat had been ripped open, and blood was pooling around the nasty wound. The cat's mouth opened, and a spirit of a scruffy cat with a bushy white tail leaped out, claws extended.

"I am Mapleshade." the cat snarled, picking up the cat's limp body on one claw. "If you defy me, ruler of the Dark Forest, Spottedleaf's fate will also be your fate! I will kill you, and consume your soul!"

"No! Spottedleaf! I will avenge your death!" Firestar lunged for Mapleshade, but the Dark Forest cat was too quick. She darted to one side, and ripped out Hollyleaf's throat. The she-cat crumpled to the ground. Ashfur purred loudly until Mapleshade silenced him with a withering glare. Firestar raked his claws down Mapleshade's face, gouging her eye out. A stream of stinky blood trickled from the wound and she slashed blindly at Firestar.

"She is the kin of my kin. You dare kill her?" Firestar snarled. The flame colored tom severed Mapleshade's tail off with one quick blow and began to score his claws down her haunches. Mapleshade yowled in agony and rage. Her weight disappeared and she slunk back into the shadows. Firestar narrowed his eyes, suspicious, but before he realized that she was there, Mapleshade crept up on him and clawed him over and over, but Firestar seemed unfazed. He calmly stepped back a few paces and began to groom Spottedleaf's fur, murmuring to his first love. He seemed serene, but his claws were unsheathed. Mapleshade tried to rip out Firestar's throat while he was still grieving. They began furiously battling once more, and Bramblestar wanted to help, but Firestar soon killed Mapleshade in one swift strike, ripping open her soft underbelly. Mapleshade went Poof! and disappeared.

"Now, Bramblestar, I will give you your last life." He touched his nose to Bramblestar's forehead and whispered softly, yet with great weight, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Welcome, Bramblestar, my apprentice, my warrior, my deputy. I knew I made the right choice when Leafpool convinced me to make you my successor. With this life I give you strength. Use it to know what is right for your Clan and to stand up for what you think is right. I needed to be strong when my Clanmates taunted me about my kittypet roots, and you have known that pain because Tigerstar is your father. Thank you, Bramblestar, for you will make my Clan strong. I now hail you by your new name."

_Bramblestar! Bramblestar!_


End file.
